Saengil Chukae Xiumin!
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: Fanfictoin tentang ulang tahun Xiumin -walaupun telat beberapa hari- mainpair! ChenMin with EXO


Aku terbagun dengan semangat pagi ini.

"Saengil chukae Kim Minseok" bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

Ya hari ini aku berulangtahun. Ulangtahun ke 25. Apakah itu termasuk tua?

Dengan semangat aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanku. Jangan lupa aku mandi sambil menyanyi saking senangnya.

Aku keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangku,toh sekarang sedang sepi. Semua member sedang ada jadwal kecuali aku. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa aku tidak ada jadwal sementara yang lain jadwal untuk pemotretan,wawancara,atau apalah itu sangat banyak. Manajer yang memberitahuku.

Sebelum aku membuka lemari untuk mencari baju,handphoneku bergetar. Sebuah pesan? Dengan cepat aku buka pesan yang baru masuk itu

From:Chenchen  
_Morning,sudah bangun?_

Oh kalian tau chenchen? Eh maksudku Chen. Dia member grupku juga. Rahangnya tegas dan wajahnya berbentuk kotak oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan dan tentu saja yang peling penting adalah dia kekasihku.

To:Chenchen  
_Morning too~ aku baru mandi. Kau sedang apa?_

Sambil memunggu balasannya aku memakai pakaian,aku tidak mau masuk amgin hanya karena menunggu balasan pesan dari Chen. Tidak lama handphoneku bergetar lagi.

From: Chenchen  
_Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut mandi bersamamu :( aku masih di makeup,sebentar lagi pemotretan akan dimulai_

Wajahku memanas membaca pesan Chen. Bisa bisanya dia bilang begitu.

To: Chenchen  
_Pervert! Memangnya aku mau mandi bersamamu? :P baiklah semoga berhasil ya_

Kenapa dia tidak memberiku ucapan selamat ulangtahun? Apa dia lupa? Ah tidak mungkin! Jelas jelas aku liat di handphonenya ada alarm khusus jika aku ulangtahun. Lama aku menunggu dan tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Setikar 30 menit aku berguling guling di kasur sambil menunggu balasan Chen tapi dia tidak membalasnya.

Sepertinya aku lapar. Tentu saja,aku belum sarapan atau mungkin berguling guling bisa membuatku lebih cepat lapar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur,ketika melihat ke meja makan,hanya ada notes kecil disana.

**Author POV**

_'Maaf gege,kami terburu buru dan aku tidak sempat menyiapkan makanan apapun. Di rak atas ada mi instan,makan itu saja dulu untuk sementara ya gege -Lay'_

Xiumin menghela nafasnya.

"Yasudahlah" katanya singkat sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya menuju rak dapur. Diambilnya 2 bungkus mi instan.

"Aku lapar. Salah mereka sendiri tidak membuatkanku makan" Xiumin bermonolog sendiri.

Xiumin merebus mi sambil mengomel sendiri. Bahkan sampai ke meja makanpun dia tetap bergumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Apa apaan mereka itu" Xiumin bergumam dengan mulut yang menuh dengan mi.

Sambil makan Xiumin mengecek kembali handphonenya yanh sebelumnya dia letakkan di meja makan. Banyak notif yang berisikan ucapan selamat dari para fans. Itu sedikit memperbaiki moodnya.

Hari sudah semakin siang,Xiumin sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Televisinya menyala tapi Xiumin tetap fokus ke handphonenya. Ada 1 notification dari fans yang mengiriminya foto. Karena penasaran,Xiumin membuka foto itu. Ternyata itu fanart dirinya dengan banyak kue di sekelilingnya. Xiumin tersenyum melihat fanart dari fansnya. Dibawahnya ada tulisan  
"Saengil chukae oppa. Apa kau sudah mendapat hadiah dari Chen oppa?"

Seketika mood Xiumin turun drastis. Mengingat tadi Chen hanya mengiriminya pesan seperti biasa dan tidak ada ucapan ulangtahun untuknya. Bahkan tidak ada kado dari para member. Yang ada hanya dia dibiarkan kelaparan di dorm,ya walaupun Xiumin tetap bisa makan mi tetap saja dia yang harus membuatnya sendiri.

Tingtong

Tiba tiba bel dorm berbunyi. Xiumin sedikit mengintip dari lubang di pintu untuk melihag siapa yang datang. Itu staff agensi kan? Dengan perlahan Xiumin membuka pintunya.

"Annyeong" staff tadi membungkuk sopan. Xiumin ikut membungkuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Xiumin dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Saya ditugaskan untuk membawa itu" staff tadi menunjuk arah belakangnya yang terdapat 2 dus besar.

"Itu hadiah dari para fans yang dikirim ke kantor agensi"

"Oh baiklah,bisa tolong bawa ke dalam?" Xiumin membuka pintunya lebih lebar -sebelumnya dia hanya membuka pintunya setengah-.

Setelah selesai menaruh barang,staff tadi pamit. Xiumin sendirian lagi. Tapi kali ini ada 2 dus besar bersamanya. Dengan penasaran dia membuka dus di sebelah kanannya. Disana ada kado kado yang dikumpulkan dalam 1 dus. Setelah dibuka isinya mulai dari bunga,kartu ucapan,pakaian,boneka,aksesoris,bahakan barang elektronik.

"Boneka? Aku ini namja tau" Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya yang sudah tidak chubby lagi.

Dia mambuka dus kedua dan isinya hampir sama dengan dus pertama tadi. Sesekali Xiumin tersenyum membaca kartu ucapan dari para fans.

Tiba tiba handphonenya berdering dengan nama 'Chenchen' tertulis di layarnya.

"Halo?" Xiumin menempelkan benda persegi itu di telinganya.

_"Maaf tidak membalas pesanmu baby,apa kau sudah sarapan?"_

"Sudah" jawab Xiumin ketus.

_"Baguslah,masak sendiri atau beli?"_ Chen berbasa basi.

"Masak sendiri. Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku dan kau meninggalkanku tanpa pamit"

_"Maaf baby,kau terlihat lelap sekali. Aku sudah menciummu sebelum berangkat"_ seketika pipi Xiumin berwarna pink.

"Menciumku? Aku tidak merasakannya~" Xiumin kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Selalu manja jika bersama Chen.

_"Benarkah? Aku mencium seluruh wajahmu loh,di leher juga"_ kata Chen dengan senyum jahil yang sudah pasti tidak bisa dilihat oleh Xiumin.

"Chennie nakal" kata Xiumin sambil menggigit bibirnya.

_"Kau sedang apa baby?"_ Tanya Chen.

"Aku sedang membuka hadiah" kata Xiumin

"Hadiah dari siapa?"

"Dari fans~"

_"Oh begitu"_ kata Chen.

"Kau tidak mau tau mereka memberiku hadiah dalam rangka apa?"

Samar samar terdengar suara 'Chen ayo'

_"Maaf baby tapi aku masih ada sesi pemotretan,nanti saja ya dilanjutkan. Bye"_

"Baiklah sara-" belum selesai Xiumin betbicara sambungan telfonnya sudah terputus.

"Saranghae" bisik Xiumin sambil meletakkan kembali handphonenya.

"Chen sedang sibuk,jangan egois Xiu" Xiumin berusaha menghibur dirinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 2 siang. Xiumin masih terdiam di ruang tv. Semua hadiahnya sudah dia pindahkan ke kamar.

"Ugh aku mau makan siang. Tapi jangan mi instan" Xiumin memegang perutnya.

Tiba tiba handphone Xiumin berdering lagi. Dari Chen lagi.

_"Baby apa kau sudah makan?"_ Terdengar suara kelelahan disana.

"Belum. Kau terdengar kelelahan,nafasmu tersengal Chennie. Kau sedang apa?"

_"Makanlah,mau kupesankan? Aku habis olah raga"_

"Tidak usah,mungkin aku akan makan mi lagi. Olah raga? Bukannya kau habis pemotretan?"

_"Jangan itu tidak bagus untukmu,coba cari di rak paling kanan sepertinya aku kemarin menaruh sarden disana. Ah iya sebelum ke jadwal selanjutnya aku ingin sedikit olahraga. Lagi pula jadwal selanjutnya 3 jam lagi"_

"Kenapa tidak pulang kalau selama itu? Aku bosan sendiri" Xiumin memainkan ujung kaosnya.

_"Sabar ne,aku tidak bisa pulang disini ada Luna. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian disini"_

"Sendirian? Lalu member yang lain?" Xiumin mengkerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar kata 'Luna'

_"Member lain sedang karaoke dan beberapa sedang berenang. Aku meminta mereka menemaniku bermain tenis tapi tidak ada yang mau,untung ada Luna yang menemaniku."_

"Oh begitu" kata Xiumin. Membayangkan Chen dan Luna bermain hanya berdua membuatnya cemburu.

_"Bagaimana hadiah hadiah dari fans? Apa kau suka?"_

"Yah suka"

_"Sangat suka atau hanya suka?"_

"Suka"

_"Sudah melihat di rak? Sudah menemukan sardennya?"_

"Belum"

_"Kalau begitu cepatlah lihat kesana dan makan. Nanti kau bisa sakit"_

"Aku tidak peduli. Bisa bisanya kau menghabiskan waktu senggangmu dengan Luna"

_"Apa maksudmu hm? Kami bahkan tak sengaja bertemu disini"_ Chen terkekeh.

"Kalau kau ada waktu luang,kau bisa menelfonku" kata Xiumin

_"Ini aku sedang menelfonmu baby~ apa kau lupa?"_

"Maksudku menelfon untuk menemanimu"

_"Ini kau sedang menemaniku kan"_

"Bukan! Menelfonmu dan menyuruhku kesana dan menemanimu mengisi waktu luang. Ish pabo!" Xiumin dengan kesal menghentakkan kakinya.

_"Bakpao berjalanku sedang kesal ya? Makanlah dulu baby,lapar membuatmu cepat marah"_

"Aku manusia! Tidak,aku tidak selera makan. Bagaimana permainanmu dengan Luna?"

_"Luna? Dia hebat! Skor kami seimbang dan dia sangat cantik hari ini. Memakai baju tanpa lengan dan rok mini membuatnya seksi. Kau tau itu?"_ Chen terdengar antusias.

"O"

Xiumin langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Luna hebat,Luna cantik,Luna seksi! Luna luna luna. Yasudah sana pacaran saja dengan Luna jangan denganku. Seme menyebalkan. Kalau aku tau akan begini lebih baik aku terima saja jadi selingkuhan Luhan. Ah tidak nanti aku jadi bulan bulanan Sehun. Lebih baik aku sendiri saja! Manisnya hanya dideoan! Aku benci Chen! Benci benci benci!" Bantal yang ada di sofa menjadi sasaran empuk Xiumin.

Bosan mengoceh atau lebih tepatnya lelah mengoceh,akhirnya Xiumin mengambil sarden di tempat yang diberi tau Chen tadi dan memakannya dengan kesetanan.

"Luna luna luna. Apa apa luna. Apa lebihnya dia dariku?" Xiumin mengunyah dengan menggerutu soal Luna.

"Luna berpakaian tanpa lengan kau bilang seksi. Aku berpakaian tanpa lengan malah kau suruh aku mengganti bajuku. Seme sialan." Xiumin memukul mukul meja makannya dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Dia bahkan tidak ingat ulangtahunku! Kau seme jahat,tidak peka,genit,wajah kotak,tidak bisa diajak serius! Pokoknya aku benci Chen! Uhuk uhuk" Xiumin tersedak tulang sarden yang ada di mulutnya. Dengan cepat Xiumin mengambil segelas air yang ada dihadapannya dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Ah aku mau tidur" Xiumin menaruh piring kotor di tempat cucian tanpa mencucinya. Moodnya terlalu jelek untuk mencuci piring.

Bahkan di tempat tidur Xiumin masih menggerutu. Tapi lama kelamaan mata Xiumin mulai terpejam dan akhirnya dia terlelap.

.

"Hyung! Hyung ireona!"

Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat dihadapannya ada Chen dengan pakaian tenisnya.

"Hai hyung" Chen mengusap kepala Xiumin.

"Hm" Xiumin mengucek matanya.

"Chen boleh kubawa sekarang?" Suara yeoja terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Bawa saja chagiya" kata Chen

'Chagiya?' Xiumin menatap bingung pada Chen.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang yeoja dengan setelan pakaian tenis tanpa lengan berwarna hijau dan rok mini berwarna putih. Mata Xiumin seketika membulat.

"Saengil Chukaeee" kata Chen dan Luna berbarengan. Tangan Chen merangkul bahu Luna dan membuat tubuh mereka berdekatan dan tidak ada celah(?)

"Mianhae Hyung,mungkin sekarang saatnya aku jujur padamu. Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan kita tapi kita menjadi kakak adik saja. Ternyata selama ini Luna adalah pasangan yang aku cari cari" kata Chen.

"Oppa,kuharap kau merestui kami" Luna tersenyum.

**Dugh**

"Aaw" Xiumin mengelus bokongnya yang baru saja menghantam lantai.

"Eh? Mana Chen? Dan Luna? Jadi tadi hanya mimpi? Mimpi?! Fiuh terimakasih Tuhan" Xiumin menghela nafasnya lega.

Faktanya hingga saat ini suasana dorm sangat sunyi karena hanya ada Xiumin disana.

"Ehm sudah jam 7 malam? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Xiumin melirik jam dindinh disana sambil menguap.

Dengan langkah gontai Xiumin menuju kamar mandi. Badannya penuh keringat setelah mimpi buruk tadi.

.

Tangan kiri Xiumin sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sementara tangan kanannya membuka kunci layar handphonenya.

From: Chenchen  
_Baby apa kau sudah makan?_

From: Chenchen  
_Hei kenapa tidak membalas?_

From: Chenchen  
_Baby apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

From: Chenchen  
_Baby apa kau sengaja mengabaikanku? :(_

"Biarlah aku masih kesal dengannya" Xiumin melempar handphonenya ke kasur.

Kedua kakinya menuju tiap tempat saklar lampu untuk menghidupkan lampu lampu di dorm. Sekarang sudah mulai gelap tapi dorm masih sepi.

Tiba tiba handphonenya berbunyi lagi tadi kali ini dari Kyungsoo.

"Iya Kyung?"

_"Hyung kemana saja? Chen hyung dari tadi menanyakanmu tapi katanya kau tidak menjawab pesan dan telfonnya. Ada apa?"_

"Oh tadi aku ketiduran Kyung. Sekarang aku baru selesai mandi. Kalian kemana saja? Aku lapar sekali" kata Xiumin.

_"Aku membuat kue coklat yang kuletakkan di kulkas,ada juga beberapa kue kering. Makanlah untuk mengganjal perutmu hyung. Syukurlah kukira kalian sedang bertengkar"_

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo,Chen ada denganmu?" kata Xiumin.

_"Ada hyung. Kau mau berbicara dengannya?"_

"Ah tidak usah Kyung,apa kalian masih lama?"

_"Entahlah hyung,ada sedikit masalah disini. Kamera dan beberapa kabel rusak. Kalau hyung mau tidur duluan ingat tutup pintunya ne"_ kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau Kyungsoo,baiklah hati hati disana ya. Kalau ada apa apa beri tau aku" kata Xiumin.

_"Baiklah hyung,selamat makan kuenya kami akan kembali nanti mungkin tengah malam"_ kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah,hati hati dijalan ya. Bye"

Sambungan terputus.

"Tengah malam? Ulang tahunku kali ini... tidak dirayakan? Atau bahkan tidak ada yang ingat?" Xiumin kembali cemberut. Kenapa jadwal mereka sangat padat sementara Xiumin tidak ada jadwal sama sekali? Bahkan alasannya karena Xiumin terlihat sedikit pucat. Tapi apa karena sedikit pucat saja bisa sampai membuat jadwalnya benar benar kosong?

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas dan mengambil kue yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Xiumin memakannya sambil menonton TV.

Xiumin menonton acara dunia hewan dan dilanjutkan dengan film kartun dan acara lain sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kuenya sudah habis dan dia sekarang sedang mengunyah kue kering rasa coklat. Xiumin menonton drama yang belum pernah dia tonton sama sekali. Xiumin bertekad untuk menunggu member lain pulang.

**Klek**

Tiba tiba listriknya padam.

"Eh?! Kenapa harus mati listrik selarut ini?" Xiumin melihat sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena takut. Sendirian di rumah dan tengah malam malah mati lampu? Ini seperti adegan film horror.

"Huweee Channie aku takutt" Xiumin berlari menuju pintu depan namun pintunya sulit terbuka.

"Aigoo ini kenapa?! Huwee pintu tidak bisa diajak kompromi! Aku takut" Xiumin terus memaksa membuka pintunya. Tapi ketika pintunya dibuka ada 2 siluet hitam. Yang 1 mengunci tangannya dibelakang punggungnya dan 1 lagi mendekapnya dengan sapu tangan. Xiumin memberontak tapi beberapa detik kemudian Xiumin kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

Mata Xiumin perlahan terbuka. Matanya berkedip dengan lucu. Eh? Dimana ini? Ini bukan dorm. Ini di bukit yang entah apa namanya.

Xiumin mulai mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi. Mati listrik kemudian 2 bayangan hitam lalu semuanya gelap. Xiumin bergetar takut. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa dia diculik? Atau akan dijual?

Ketika Xiumin ingin berdiri,yang ada dia tidak bisa bergerak. Tangan dan kakinya ternyata terikat.

"HEY APA APAAN INI?! KALIAN MAU APA?!" Xiumin berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa.

"KELUARLAH! DIMANA KALIAN?!" Xiumin kebali berteriak.

"Aku takut" Xiumin bergumam sambil menunduk. 1 isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Baby don't cry tonight~" suara itu berhasil membuat Xiumin terdiam. Suara nyanyian itu sepertinya sangat familiar di telinga Xiumin dan bersamaan dengan itu tiba tiba sekelilingnya menjadi terang dan dipenuhi lampu.

"Saengil chukae Xiumin~" didepannya ada seluruh member lengkap dengan managernya. Jangan lupakan Chen ada di barisan paling depan. Chen yang bernyanyi tadi.

"Maafkan aku,kau sampai menangis" Chen mendekat ke arah Xiumin lalu melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya" Kyungsoo dan Tao datang sambil membawa kue yang sangat besar.

"T-tapi kenapa bisa? Bukannya kalian?" Xiumin menatap heran semua orang disana.

"Ini semua rencana Chen,dia mau membuat ulangtahunmu berbeda kali ini" kara manager.

"Ya dan yang mematikan listrik di dorm tadi itu Lay. 2 orang yang memegang dan membiusmu itu Sehun dan Kai" kata Suho.

"Seharusnya kau melihat wajah ketakutanmu tadi hyung hahahahaha" kata Kai.

"Aku mati matian menahan tawa saat kau berusaha membuka pintu tadi hahahaha" kata Sehun.

"Jadi? Kalian tidak ada jadwal? Dan.. YAK JAHAT! KAU MENGERJAIKU!" Xiumin memukul mukul dada Chen.

"Hey" Chen memegang kedua tangan Xiumin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Xiumin. Dan itu berhasil membuat Xiumin terdiam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dirumah tadi? Aku merindukanmu" Chen mencium ujung hidung Xiumin dan sukses membuatnya merona.

"Eh sudah sudah! Lovey doveynya nanti dilanjutkan. Aku tiup lilin dulu" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memisahkan Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang tatap tatapan.

Xiumin menutup matanya membuat permintaan. Dan tepat pada hitungan ketiga lilin itu ditiup oleh Xiumin. Bagaimanapun ini ulangtahun paling berkesan untuknya.

Setelah itu mereka mengadakan acara makan makan dan jangan lupa ada acara pemberian kado dan kembang api yang meriah.

Sekitar jam 12 kurang. Mereka kembali bersama menuju dorm. Beberapa member ada yang ketiduran saking lelahnya. Seharian mereka menghias bukit itu dan membeli hiasan dan makanan yang berarti mereka harus bulak balik dari bukit.

Sampai di dorm semuanya menuju kamar masing masing termasuk Chen dan Xiumin.

"Saengil chukae. Aku berbohong soal Luna tadi" Chen memeluk Xiumin dan mencium keningnya cukup lama.

"Aku tau" Xiumin memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk balik Chen.

"Aku mau memberikan kado terakhirku" Chen menatap Xiumin.

"Kado lagi? Apa?" Xiumin menatap Chen.

Chen hanya tersenyum aneh sambil membawa Xiumin hingga Xiumin terhimpit antara Chen dan tembok.

"5 ronde nonstop" bisik Chen sambil menjilat leher Xiumin.

"M-mwo?!"


End file.
